


Sensation

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Series: Want [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Unimaginable temptations...
Relationships: Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Series: Want [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864612
Kudos: 1





	Sensation

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the fifth and final story is a non-sequential and unrelated series... Aside from their leading players and their general theme, the stories are completely separate... The entire non-series is all Cheyne's fault! Bad Cheyne, do it some more!  
 **BETA READER:** Cheyne helped, tee hee.

**Sensation**

  
**By The Raven**

Sara Sidle slammed her locker shut, feeling the strain of the past week weigh heavily on her shoulders as she listlessly packed up her things in preparation to finally go home, if only to eat, sleep and then come back again. Going home always raised ambivalent feelings in her, but despite that, she knew that she desperately needed to rest, or she would be unable to perform even basic duties required by her work.

Her internal musings were interrupted by the door of the changing area slamming open and Sofia Curtis, her colleague, inadvertent tormentor and equal in the criminalist field, walked in, her long legs carrying her easily and Sara could see that the blonde woman was very distracted. Normally Sara would have been noticed at once and her presence either commented upon or at the very least, Sofia would not appear to be as unguarded as she was at this instant, something which Sara found herself responding to, despite her fatigue and utterly scatter brained state of mind.

The blonde woman was dressed in well worn blue jeans and a white button down shirt that looked to be made of linen, from the way that it moved as Sofia rummaged in her locker, never mind that the fabric was almost translucent in the bright lights of the room. Feeling like a voyeur, but unable or perhaps merely utterly unwilling to look away, Sara continued to watch the blonde CSI do whatever it was that she was doing.

Sara had to admit to herself here in the relative privacy of the locker room, that Sofia Curtis was a beautiful woman, though not in a traditional way or in the way beauty was portrayed in the endless stream of fashion magazines that never failed to jar Sara's sensibilities. Long blonde hair and an almost aristocratic face, combined with her height, figure and most of all, her mind, made Sofia a pretty much irresistible package.

_So, why was she resisting?_

The question that her id posed to her consciousness made Sara frown slightly in irritated confusion, there was no point in her denying that she was attracted to the blonde CSI, but there was also no reason for her to think that Sofia would be receptive to Sara's interest, or anyone else's for that matter.

The blonde CSI was a highly intellectual person, on par with Grissom on many levels, though the sensuality that she possessed was nothing like Grissom at all. To say nothing for the other woman's voice...

"Sara?"

As if conjured from the brunette's mind, Sofia's question-cum-statement caused Sara to look up from her navel gazing, directly into the other woman's unfathomable eyes. Somehow during the course of her musings, Sara had managed to walk towards the other woman and was now standing in front of her. Sofia had finished with whatever rummaging she had been doing and was now sitting, it looked like she was changing her shoes, but Sara's mind paid scant attention to Sofia's feet, what with her birds eye view of the blonde woman's cleavage, shadowed in the soft folds of her opaque shirt though it was.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I must be overtired..."

Sara managed to mumble as she sought to tear her gaze away from not only what Sofia's shirt was revealing, but from the hints of what it was concealing. This infatuation really was getting out of hand.

Something in her face must have been telling Sofia an entirely different story from what Sara had vocalised, as the other woman was not making any effort to move away, stand up, or hide the fact that she knew that Sara was staring right down her shirt.

All of this despite the fact that the locker room was hardly a private place and a work environment and them being colleagues not only made what Sara was doing highly inappropriate but how Sofia was reacting even more questionable. As Sara forced her gaze back to Sofia's face, her highly evolved and trained observational skills deduced in just a few heartbeats that the blonde woman not only was enjoying Sara's rather intense and not so platonic perusal, but that she was returning it, full fold.

Whatever Sara was going to say next was caught in her throat as she saw the expression on Sofia's face and felt her sense of self preservation, not to mention her sense of self control start to slip from her grasp. It really was a bit too much for her addled mind, and yet it seemed that she could no more stop herself than she could sprout wings and fly.

_Do something, you idiot!_

Sara mentally swatted her impertinent id aside and just as Sofia seemed to be opening her mouth to say something more, Sara leaned down and kissed the blonde woman gently on her full lips, testing the waters, tasting Sofia's reaction.

Feeling no resistance at all, Sara kissed the blonde woman again, this time with more firmness and felt the other woman react, felt the softening of the full and lush lips beneath her own, before they parted to grant Sara access, to Sofia's treasures and to her secrets. Though in doing that she also had to give access to her own dark corners and hidden spaces.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sara slid her hands under the collar of Sofia's shirt, feeling warm skin and muscles jump under her touch at the same time as hands snaked their way up the back of her shirt, the other woman not being idle in this exploration, thus making it mutual.

Unable to resist the temptation to taste any longer, Sara moved aside the soft white shirt and moved her mouth to Sofia's shoulder, her mouth taking over where her hands had started, her tongue moving gently on sensitive flesh while Sofia's long fingers gripped at her back. The taste was exquisite, and Sara wanted more, had to have more, needed to have more and by the way that Sofia was breathing into her ear with heavy and hot breaths, Sara was pretty certain that the feeling was very much mutual.

Which only left the small obstacle of them being in the direct line of the entrance to the locker room and after a moment's consideration, Sara pressured Sofia to stand up, taking her by the hand and guiding her into the depths of the locker room. It was night shift, almost everyone was busy elsewhere and the lab was in that dead zone between shifts, chances of someone coming into the locker room were somewhat remote, but in any case, Sara was not going to take any chances, not while she had the object of her previously rather obtuse desires within her grasp.

Sofia followed her willingly and a few moments later, the two women found themselves in the back recesses of the partitioned space and it was then that Sara felt the last of her self restraint slip from her fingers. Regrets could come later, right now, she wanted this and she knew that Sofia wanted it too, or she would have never even allowed the first kiss. Sofia Curtis simply was not the type of woman to tolerate any bullshit, from anyone, for any reason whatsoever.

Moving on pure instinct, Sara begun to unbutton the shirt that the blonde woman was wearing, intent now on her ultimate goal, but enjoying the journey immensely, her lips and fingers finding plenty to do as more and more of Sofia was exposed. As her mouth kissed the ever widening expanse of skin that she was exposing, Sara felt nimble fingers working on her belt, the buttons of her fly, while Sofia's breathing became more and more laboured. Sara realised somewhat belatedly that her own breathing was matching that of the other woman and she realised as she finally undid the final button of Sofia's shirt that her legs felt like rubber.

_Now what?_

Sara felt her id query, its tone utterly indolent, causing Sara to pause slightly as she leaned against Sofia's now exposed front, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the situation she had so suddenly found herself in. As if sensing her state of being, Sofia wrapped her arms around Sara, making the brunette woman feel very secure and safe and as Sara took deep breaths, her senses recorded the way Sofia smelled, the way she felt, the perfection of the moment.

Feeling a tug on her hair, Sara peeled herself away from Sofia's chest and then they were kissing, the passion rising between them as hands sought entry, sought access, to skin, to heat and warmth, their movements sure and strong. Sara gasped as their kiss broke, feeling her mind and body reel from the power of it, taking only a brief pause before she turned her attention to Sofia's body.

Kissing the other woman's shoulder, her collarbone, before she moved to caress the long expanse of soft skin that made up Sofia's neck, feeling rather than hearing the blonde woman moan her appreciation as Sara felt an elegant hand brush the line of her panties. That broke her concentration completely, causing her to sag helplessly against Sofia as sensation overwhelmed her.

Moving faster now, Sara managed to worm one of her hands into the confines of Sofia's soft jeans, easily bypassing the barrier posed by the other woman's silky underwear, before feeling the first tendrils of heat and moisture that she now craved, like her lungs craved air. As she felt Sofia's fingers brush against her own most intimate places, Sara slid her own hand down farther and the sensation of touching and being touched at the same time, caused both women to stop and moan helplessly as they struggled to secure footing and as their free hands sought whatever purchase they could find.

It was indescribable, beautiful, so erotic that Sara was certain that she was going to pass out from the nature of it all.

Moving as one, curve to curve, their breaths harsh in each other's ears, the two women were otherwise silent as the tension built, as the sweet gratification of giving into temptation was achieved, with each movement, each silent moan, each heartbeat. When Sara felt herself skittering along the edge of her orgasm, she brought her mouth to Sofia's, knowing that she needed to muffle whatever sound she might make and wanting to taste the other woman's reaction to her.

When Sara came, Sofia's reaction was to come as well, and what could have been two orgasms, blended into one.

Feeling Sofia moan her pleasure into their kiss, Sara's own pleasure was amplified and for an abbreviated eternity, she lost track of where she ended and where Sofia begun, lost track of herself, lost herself willingly and was held tenderly by the strong fingers that were nestled in her body and by the strong arm wrapped securely around her. Her own fingers and her own arm, acting as a replica of Sofia's as Sara felt the blonde woman slowly calm down and then there was nothing except their harsh breathing and the rush of blood in Sara's ears while Sofia's heart beat in tandem with her own.

Slowly, they extricated themselves and stood, wrapped up in each other until they had calmed down, at least for the moment. Sara then found the energy to look into Sofia's face and saw a slight smile on the kiss-bruised lips of the blonde woman.

"Come home with me?"

Sara asked in low voice, not wanting to disturb the moment, but wanting to get this enigmatic and sensual woman into her bed, or her bed; into some bed! Hell a hotel room would do, just fine.

A slight nod was her answer and a few minutes later, the two women had collected themselves and their things enough to leave the locker room and ten minutes later they were on their way, with Sara not feeling even slightly ambivalent about going home anymore.

_In fact, she could not get there fast enough..._

With that thought in mind, she glanced at the beautiful woman sitting in her passenger seat and started to calculate possible short cuts to get her there faster. She could hardly wait, it was true...

**The End** ****


End file.
